The invention relates generally to fluid pressure actuated motors and, more particularly, to combined fuel and oil pump arrangements.
The invention also relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to two-stroke internal combustion engines and to means for supplying the engines with a fuel-oil mixture.
Attention is directed to the Walsworth U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,340 entitled "Combined Fluid Pressure Actuated Fuel and Oil Pump" filed Oct. 23, 1981, which is incorporated herein by reference.